yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Driving Trouble (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Driving Trouble. One morning in Mrs. Puff's Boating School, SpongeBob begins his driving test. SpongeBob SquarePants: (to himself) Okay, SpongeBob, you tried this so many times before and now’s your chance to step yourself up. Don’t screw this up! Mrs. Puff: Alright, SpongeBob. What is the first thing of driving? SpongeBob SquarePants: (puts on his seatbelt) The first lesson is putting on your seatbelt. Mrs. Puff: Very good, and what's next? SpongeBob SquarePants: (starts the engine) Second lesson is, starting up the engine. Mrs. Puff: Well done, SpongeBob. And the next step? SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Oh darn! I forgot! SpongeBob, you goof! You had many times to study and you forgot?! Think, what could be the best possible way to solve this? Floor it? Yep! (back to Mrs. Puff) Floor it? Mrs. Puff: Yes... No! No! Don't floor it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Floor it? Mrs. Puff: No! No! Don't! Don't floor it! SpongeBob SquarePants: You got it! Floor it! Mrs. Puff: No! No! As SpongeBob floors the panel, He was going too fast while driving. Suddenly, they end up into SpongeBob's house and through the Magic Mirror that leads to Equestria. Mrs. Puff: Look out, Mad driver coming through! SpongeBob SquarePants: I can pass the test, Mrs. Puff! I can pass! Just gotta keep driving and I’ll pass for sure! Chancellor Neighsay: What’s going on here!? Sunset Shimmer: (pushing him out of the way) Chancellor Neighsay! Look out! Starlight Glimmer: Take cover! Just then SpongeBob crashed right into the trees at the Everfree Forest. Twilight and her friends: Aww! Sandy Cheeks: Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Patrick Star: Do it again! I wasn't looking! Plankton: “Big shocker!” He failed again. I’m not even surprised at this point. Squidward Tentacles: Me neither... Then, Mrs. Puff puffed up and became big and round. Mrs. Puff: (with a deep voice) Oh, SpongeBob! Why?! SpongeBob SquarePants: In my defense, Miss Puff, I think I’ve should’ve think before I hit it. There was more trouble to come, Chancellor Neighsay was angry at SpongeBob. Chancellor Neighsay: Well, I hope your proud of yourself, SpongeBob, along with a few damage you caused! SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay… maybe I deserve this… But you have believe me, Chancellor Neighsay, it was an accident! Chancellor Neighsay: But apparently, your accident has caused your boating teacher to inflate in pain! Who knows how long it’ll take for her to recover, obviously a day or so! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh don’t worry, this happens to her all the time. Ms. Puff: That’s because you’re the cause of it, You moron! Chancellor Neighsay: (sighed) It pains me to do it, but I’m afraid I have no choice but close your teacher’s boating school till further notice. Both: WHAT?!?! Mrs. Puff: Hey, you can’t do that! I run my own school! (inflating uncontrollably) You can’t just shut down any school because you feel like it, and it’s from my world, not yours! Chancellor Neighsay: I’m sorry, Mrs. Puff. But unless your inflating predicament is wearing off, we can’t have any school without any teacher. Then, she looked at SpongeBob at a mighty rage SpongeBob SquarePants: Does this mean that I pass?... (neverosly chuckled) Patrick Star: Should… Should we help him? Plankton: No, he brought on himself. And besides, he deserves it. So, Chancellor Neighsay used his medallion and worked his magic to close the boating school. After the driving accident with Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob felt guilty for what happened to her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles, Mrs. Puff is now closed thanks to me! And now, I’m officially banned from it! This is all my fault, Mrs. Puff will be at the hospital because of me! (grunted) I hate myself sometimes... Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob, how are you holding up? SpongeBob SquarePants: Go away, Patrick! I just want to be alone for a while... Patrick Star: I know what'll cheer you up, Buddy. Listen carefully. What's pink and square at the same time? (shows SpongeBob his look alike pants) Patrick SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants: Seriously, Patrick? That joke again? That’s so old than Princess Celestia herself, and I don’t mean her as an insulting way! Patrick Star: Okay! Jeez… I’m just trying to make you feel better, you don’t have to be a jerk about it. SpongeBob SquarePants: And I respect that, but I want to alone for now, okay? And take off my pants! As SpongeBob walked away, Twilight was worried about him. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s it! I’m never gonna drive anymore vehicles ever again! I’m done with this, I need some rest... Soon, she spoke to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about SpongeBob's action. Twilight Sparkle: Is there a way to help SpongeBob pass his driving test, Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: With Mrs. Puff in no condition of instructing SpongeBob, he'll need all the support he can get. Princess Luna: Have faith in him, Twilight Sparkle. We know you won't let him down. Twilight Sparkle: I'll do my best. That night at his pineapple house, SpongeBob was in his bed was still upset that he got Mrs. Puff hurt and failed the driving test. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is the millionth time I failed the test, Gary. And now, I’ve literally gotten her away from the job thanks to me! Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, with proof of my learners permit. (puts his pillow on his head) Gary the Snail: (meows as he puts on SpongeBob's boots) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Gary. I'm not walking. As I said before, I’m never gonna drive any vehicle ever again! Then, Discord appeared and came to help. Discord: You won't be a failure for long, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Go away, Discord, I don’t want to put with anything else, I just want to be alone... Discord: Why, I'd just came to help you. And look who else is here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Discord, please don’t do this! I only want to be by myself... Then, he magically snaps his finger and brought Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, and Trixie from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, SpongeBob, we'd heard about what happened yesterday and we want to help you with your boating exam. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not now, Twilight, I don’t want to do this... Sunset Shimmer: Come on, SpongeBob, it's never too late to keep trying again. SpongeBob SquarePants: I always say that to myself, Sunset, but it never worked. I’m like a walking ticking time bomb on the road! Just leave me alone... Starlight Glimmer: Sunset's right, SpongeBob. What if we help you pass your boating test? SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you sure? Trixie: Of course, friends do help each other. Besides, we spoke with Chancellor Neighsay and we’ve worked it out to make a driving rally at the School of Friendship SpongeBob SquarePants: You did? Since when? Twilight Sparkle: Since after class was dismissed. Are you willing to try it out tomorrow, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know, Twilight, I’m through with it all… I literally got Mrs. Puff out of business and I’m banned from her boating school! Which is why I’m never going through another car again! Sunset Shimmer: Chancellor Neighsay only closed your teacher’s boating school only until Mrs. Puff is back on her feet again, SpongeBob, nothing more. SpongeBob SquarePants: This happens way more than you think, Sunset. Trust me. It’s practically nothing at this point. But either way, it’s still my fault that this happens to her. Just go away... Starlight Glimmer: Come on, SpongeBob, we can still help you if you let us. Discord: If I may, Girls. (snaps his finger as the Patty Wagon magically appears) SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped in surprise) The Patty Wagon?! Where did you get that?! Discord: Let’s just say a little birdie told me, SpongeBob. (as the discord bird chirped) He even said that you told Patrick you don’t need a driver’s licence to drive it, why not use it for practice? SpongeBob SquarePants: I haven’t seen that in ages, the last time I used this was during my adventure with Patrick to Shell City. But it got eaten by a giant monster back then, I guess I could use this. Sunset Shimmer: That’s the spirit, SpongeBob, meet us tomorrow morning at the School of Friendship and we’ll get started on your first driving lesson here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay… But I’m not gonna bring my A game to this! Later that morning, SpongeBob started practicing his driving abilities with a golf cart. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight? Why are we using this golf cart for the start? Twilight Sparkle: Because it’s for a way to keep track on the road, SpongeBob. It'll be fine, just focus on the road. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright then... So, SpongeBob kept on driving across the road in a golf cart. Suddenly, SpongeBob was starting to lose his confidence when Discord came to help. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Oh, fish paste! Not this again! I’m losing focus to this track! I can’t do it! (back to Discord) I'm so nervous, I don't think I can take this road sightseeing. Discord: You're doing great, SpongeBob. The more you practice, the better you'll drive. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, okay! The next morning, SpongeBob was getting ready for his second driving test as Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, and Starlight came and brought out the Patty Wagon. SpongeBob SquarePants: I can’t believe I’m doing this… For actually trying to ride again and for stepping to the Patty Wagon again for a long time. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, SpongeBob. You'll do fine, just do it like how you've practiced. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright then. Starlight Glimmer: Ready to use the Patty Wagon? SpongeBob SquarePants: I guess... So, SpongeBob prepared to drive with Discord next to him and the girls behind him. Discord: Now, what's the first thing to do when you're about to drive? SpongeBob SquarePants: Seatbelt, starting the engine are the first things that I remember. (thinking) How could I forget the time I actually rode this? Then, SpongeBob remembers the time that he and Patrick use the Patty Wagon and went on a quest for King Neptune's Crown. So, He has to relax and push the pedal gently as he drove. Starlight Glimmer: That's it, SpongeBob. You're doing it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, you’re right! I am doing it! So, SpongeBob kept on driving until he's finished. After the second driving test, SpongeBob decided to take a break as he joined Larry the Lobster for some workout at the Gym. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Larry. How've you been doing? Larry the Lobster: Hey there, SpongeBob. How'd your driving test go? SpongeBob SquarePants: It was okay, Larry. It's just that I didn't really ask Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie or Discord to help me with anything at all. Larry the Lobster: Let me share a little advice for ya, SpongeBob. The reason why Twilight and the gang wanted to help you is because they cared about you, that’s what friends do. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're right, Larry. My friends deserve to help me anytime. I never gave up my driving exam after failing it's because I have to keep trying. So, SpongeBob took off as he sets for to prepare his final driving test for good. Later that day after the driving test exam with her Twilight and the others, Mrs. Puff appeared out of nowhere on a wheelchair with Chancellor Neighsay accompanying her and couldn't believe how amazed they were at how he does with a little help. Mrs. Puff: (clapping her fins) Well done, SpongeBob, well done! I was beginning to think you wouldn't pass. Chancellor Neighsay: Indeed, it’s clear to me as well that Princess Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, and Discord has taught you very well. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hey, Guys! what're you two doing here? Mrs. Puff: Well you see, SpongeBob. When I'd just got back from the hospital, Chancellor Neighsay and I saw how your friends are able to teach you how to drive. I must admit, I’m actually jealous that your new friends can teach you better than me. SpongeBob SquarePants: That’s what I thought, Mrs. Puff. At first, I wasn’t able to ride any vehicle due to what happen, but Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, and Discord helped me because of it. And no matter how angry you've been or paranoid, you'll always be the best driving teacher in my book. Mrs. Puff: Well, SpongeBob. As much as I don't like you at all, I'd might as well take that as a compliment. And one more thing, SpongeBob. (bestowed his driver's license) Here is your license. SpongeBob SquarePants: (grasped) Really, for real, Mrs. Puff? Mrs. Puff: Yes, SpongeBob. Take it, you've earned it fair in square. Chancellor Neighsay: And thanks to Princess Twilight, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, and Discord’s new way of teaching you to drive well enough, I shall reopen Mrs. Puff Boating School now that she’s recovering. And another thing, SpongeBob, I never got the chance to apologize. I’m truly sorry I misjudged your accident, some of us can be a slow learner when it comes to making new friends from beyond Equestria and the next dimension compared to yours. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Chancellor Neighsay, that’s the nicest thing any pony has ever said to me. And thank you, Mrs. Puff, you're the best. (to her friends) And thank you, guys, for everything. Discord: What else are friends for, SpongeBob? Later, SpongeBob decided to practice his driving skills on the Patty Wagon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, that's enough practice for more than one day. Time to go to work. So, SpongeBob dives happily to the Krusty Krab for work. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225